Losing you
by Dee
Summary: Okay I'm Rewriting the Sailor Moon Episode 69 , it's when Serena saw Darien with Andrew's sister driving off on Darien's motorcycle. Making Serena thinking Darien had a new girlfriend already. And this is when Karaberas sent Nightmare Maker to attack Sail


Losing You  
By Dee  
  
  
NOTE: Okay I'm Rewriting the Sailor Moon Episode 69 , it's when Serena saw Darien with Andrew's sister driving off on Darien's motorcycle. Making Serena thinking Darien had a new girlfriend already. And this is when Karaberas sent Nightmare Maker to attack Sailor Moon when she couldn't get Renie. And the Nightmare Maker had made Sailor Moon falling asleep, which will suck up all her energy so Sailor Moon is dying slowly. So this is how I began! Enjoy!   
__________  
1 Never seek to tell thy love   
2 Love that never told can be;  
3 For the gentle wind does move  
4 Silently, invisibly.  
  
5 I told my love, I told my love,  
6 I told her all my heart,  
7 Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears--  
8 Ah, she doth depart.  
  
9 Soon as she was gone from me  
10 A traveller came by  
11 Silently, invisibly--  
12 O, was no deny.   
-by Elizabeth ........ something.... ^^;; I don't now her last name... does anyone? ::frowns:::  
  
  
__________ SO onto the story_______  
  
  
The times I hurt you a lot, which I never meant to do. I always wonder if you could understand me. I mean truly understand what I had to do. But you never got to know. And I know you hate me for that. But you kept your hopes up waiting for me.  
_______  
  
Mamoru and a girl ride by on a motorbike. They stopped at a light, and Mamoru lifted his visor. Usagi saw them and ran over.   
  
Usagi with sudden hope thought that the girl on the bike wasn't his girlfriend and she ran up to him. "Who's the girl? A relative? She's your cousin, right?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Mamoru looked at her coldly. "That's none of your business," he told her.  
  
Hurt by his harsh words she yelled out, "What????"   
  
He ignored her yapping and said to the girl with him, "Hold on tight -- don't fall off!" And the two of them drove away.  
  
The girl was curious and asked him. "Mamoru-san, who's that girl?"   
  
"Someone I know.." He answered.   
  
Crushed by his words, Usagi mumbled to herself. "So now I'm just 'someone he knows'??" She then started crying watching her lover driving off into the distance with some girl.   
  
Mamoru felt himself falling apart inside for hurting her. But there was no other choice. *I have to stay away from her. Until I know what that dream means.. I have to stay away. Goodbye..* Over and over again those words lingered in his mind, destroying him inside.   
______________  
  
I ran away from you, and yet you came back to me. You wouldn't let me go. And I knew you couldn't because your heart was so strong that it kept our love together. It was your love that kept us for a thousand years, and that made me love you more and more.   
I still wish we had more time. More than a thousand years. And I wish you were back in my arms.  
  
Your crystal blue eyes. Your rosy lips. Your golden hair. Your heart.  
  
Serenity, I miss everything about you. Why did you have to do it? Why did you have to leave me, so easily?   
  
______Flashback_______  
  
Luna quickly jumps into Mamoru's apartment. Where he was sleeping peacefully on his bed. But then with a panic, she wakes him up by jumping onto his stomach. She then tells him to come quickly, because Sailor Moon is in danger and needs him. "Hurry up! You need to wake her. You're the only one who can do it!"   
  
Mamoru is shocked. His Usako in danger? How? He had stayed away from her so she could be safe. That's what the dream had told him, and was the only way to protect his love. But mistakenly she was still not safe at all. Stupid dream!  
But the dreams were real. They were real enough that he felt they were to be trusted. Not to disregard them. Doubt filled his head, but then it wash away when he remember Usagi.  
  
Mamoru got up quickly and hurried himself, but before he could do it, Luna quickly asked, "You and Sailor Moon were in love once. Why are you so cruel to her?"   
  
"Because..." was the only answer he could say.  
  
********  
We were supposed to be together forever. Didn't you know that?! But then I couldn't blame you. It was me. It was all my fault, for losing you. For hurting you. For everything. For me believing that dreams of your death and warnings to stay away were the only way to keep you alive. If not, the consequences of losing you forever are far too great. But it was all lies and I was a fool to believe in it. And I hurt you. I shattered your most fragile possession, your heart.  
  
*******  
Mamoru hurries himself to Usagi on his motorbike. "Sailor Moon! Hang on until I get there. Don't die, Usako.." He then transforms into Tuxedo Kamen while riding his bike. He had to save her. No matter what.   
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Moon is still dreaming. In her dream, Mamoru is always in the distance, keeping away from her and she is trying to go to him. Her body starts to glow with energy.   
  
There, Sailor Jupiter shouts at her, telling her friend to wake up, but to no avail. Sailor Mercury quickly punching onto her mini computer, trying to see how Sailor Moon was doing. But sadly, Sailor Moon is losing her fight. "Her temperature is dropping. We're losing her."   
  
"No, it can't be, Meatballhead! Wake up!" Sailor Mars yell, shaking her sleeping friend. Tears started to fall from each of the scouts.  
  
With a flash, Tuxedo Kamen appeared on his motorbike. All the scouts looked at him and Sailor Venus asked him, " Please help Usagi, she's dying." He nodded and hurried to hold her cold body, calling her name frantically. She didn't respond. He then started to shake her, " Usako, wake up! Don't leave me! Don't give up!"  
  
"We're loosing her!" Mercury suddenly said. Everyone kept calling her name. But she didn't wake up.   
  
All of sudden her Sailor Uniform change back to her pajamas. Her body was cold and the droid had disappeared. She was gone. Usagi was dead. Mamoru paled as he held her close to him. He lost her, and he wasn't there to protect her. Tears spilled on his cheeks, he couldn't say anything. All the scouts cried in pain. They lost their leader and he lost his only one. "Forgive me, Usako.."   
  
___FLASHback END_____  
I still can't forgive myself. I should've told you why I had to stay away. But I didn't because I knew you would find a way for us be together.   
  
Ironic isn't it. The Dreams kept telling me to stay away from you and I did. Because I thought it was the only way to keep you safe. To keep you alive. But instead I lost you because I wasn't there for you.   
It's been awhile since your death, and everyone lost their spirit to smile. The scouts are still strong and fighting off the Nega-Moon but lack the spirit because you are not fighting with them, they're like robots. Renie had disappeared from the face of this world, she no longer exists. Your family moved on and me, I'm still here, hurting. Hurt that I lost you from a dream that I trusted and look what it did? I can't blame it. I can only blame myself.   
Look. The moon is beautiful like a sea of pearls and the stars shine for attention. The busy street is very small from the view here.  
  
::Boom::  
  
::Boom::  
  
The Scouts are here, trying to break through the door of the Crystal Tower. Sigh. How do they know so easily that I would be up here? Never mine that, don't worry Usako, I'll be with you soon.  
  
****  
"NO! MAMORU DON'T JUMP!" It was Rei, " Don't BE FOOLISH!" she yelled at me angrily. She had broke through the door first and her worried self trying to reach out to me. I didn't accept. I just turned myself to the heavens. The world doesn't matter to me anymore. I'm nothing without you. Looking out of the tower's window, I smile as the wind brushed past me. How peaceful it is...   
  
Wait for me... Usako....  
  
  
The END.  
  
I might make a Squel, but I don't know you guys tell me. 


End file.
